


Caffè

by haamlet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Split, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: "E tu m’hai mai amato, Ryan?"





	Caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Split!/Post-split!Fic. Perchè i momenti di depressione prendono ogni Ryden shipper, prima o poi.

  
__”I could follow you to the beginning__  
Just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favourite parts."  
 **PARAMORE - ALL I WANTED**

* * *

  
 

"Permesso, vostra  _codardia_."

Tanto inatteso quanto impetuoso era stato l’ingresso in stanza del cantante, che adesso si avvicinava a grandi passi alla scrivania dietro la quale si nascondeva l'altro, mascherandosi dietro ad una freddezza d’animo che non gli apparteneva. Quest'ultimo alzò gli occhi in sua direzione e lasciò scivolare il libro che stava leggendo per prestare attenzione alla sua furia.  
    

"Cosa c'é, Brendon? Il casino che hai combinato là fuori non t'è bastato?"  
    

"Hai  _paura_?" Dirette e taglienti erano le sue parole, velenoso il suo timbro. Non una sola frase era pronunciata senza il preciso intento di far male al maggiore dei due, e di fargliene quanto più gli era possibile. Il suo cuore morì d’un rinnovato terrore.  
    

"Che domande, da parte di un pavido." Replicò ancora il chitarrista, senza credere veramente a tali parole. In fondo, conosceva bene la sua posizione nella situazione. 

"Pavido io?" Ancora una volta le sue parole gli graffiarono il viso come schegge di vetro. "Con quale coraggio, Ross."  
    

Adesso Brendon aveva sbattuto con violenza le mani sulla cattedra e si era avvicinato a tal punto che per Ryan si era rivelato impossibile concentrarsi su qualunque altra cosa. Faccia a faccia, al contrario del solito si sentiva tanto piccolo in quella sedia.  
    

Normalmente, Brendon non avrebbe cercato d’imporsi sull’altro in maniera così brutale, fisica. Normalmente, la scena sarebbe stata risolta in un modo completamente opposto.  
    

Quello sguardo color caffè, poi, offuscava i pensieri di Ryan, rendendogli tutto, se possibile, ancora più difficile.   
    

Alzò la voce, lasciando il morbido abbraccio della poltrona per rizzarsi in piedi dinnanzi a Brendon, che cacciò via con un colpo di tosse soffocato il suo disagio nel scoprirsi, come sempre, almeno una spanna più basso dell’altro.  
   

"Finiscila. Ho preso la mia decisione, ormai. E lo stesso vale per Jon."  
    

Così facendo, involontariamente, aveva innescato un fatale cambio di posizione che entro la fine della conversazione lo avrebbe portato alla gogna. Questa volta la lama delle parole del cantante era puntata contro il suo possessore, lasciandogli il pieno arbitrio di rivestirsi del ruolo di vittima che veramente aveva - ruolo che, fino a quel momento, Ryan gli aveva sottratto, barattandolo con il suo di colpevole.  
    

"T _u_ , maledetto bastardo! Tu mi hai mentito per tutto il tempo!"  
    

La sua gogna, esatto, aspettava impaziente il cuore del chitarrista. Non più pieni d’ammirazione come in precedenza, gli occhi suoi, se non d’un aggressivo amor bruciato. Quella stessa mattina avevano condiviso le stesse lenzuola e si erano svegliati in compagnia, stretti l’uno all’altro. Quella stessa mattina si erano scambiati baci rubati e le loro labbra erano intinte di poesie d’amore e della passione rimasta dalla sera precedente. Quella stessa mattina sembrava, ora, così distante e irreale da lasciar loro il dubbio della sua reale esistenza.  
    

Un solo dettaglio aveva potuto dare a Ryan la conferma che non si fosse trattato di un sogno. Un piccolo marchio livido, infatti, era ancora ben visibile appena sopra il colletto della camicia di Brendon.  
   

"Mentire non è un reato, per quello che ne so. Questo mondo pecca di giustizia, ma per fortuna la libertà di parola è ben impressa su carta, nero su bianco. Presente, inconfutabile."  
    

Le voci di entrambi erano tinte di un nuovo sarcasmo, un testa a testa per il maggiore difficile da vincere. Si aggrappava a specchi impossibili da scalare, cercando, invano, un fine positivo per quello scontro verbale. Si fosse trattato di qualcun altro,  _chiunque_  altro, Ryan avrebbe avuto la vittoria in tasca, data la sua destrezza di linguaggio e la sua capacità di aggirare il punto chiave della discussione. Ma, con Brendon, questo era impossibile. E si sentiva vulnerabile, il chitarrista. Così maledettamente  _vulnerabile_.  
    

"Ma che belle parole. Sono commosso, quasi." Brendon attaccò di nuovo, il disgusto dipinto sul suo volto dai lineamenti precisi. Ryan lo allontanò con uno schiaffo dritto sulla guancia sinistra, ben consapevole che un colpo alla testa non avrebbe attutito di certo la pressione del suo sguardo color espresso, con cui egli stava soffocando il suo respiro.  
    

Sulle prime, l’altro sembrò abbozzare il colpo, tanto fu che si portò una mano ad asciugare l’occhio dalla parte della guancia ferita, che si era inumidito per il dolore dello schiaffo subito.  
   

"Io t’ho amato, Ryan Ross, come una madre ama il figlio. T’ho amato con innocenza e ardore in eguali misure. Ti prometto che t’amerò anche quando i miei occhi non saranno più in grado di vedere. Ti prometto, Ryan, che sarai l’ultima cosa bella che la mia mente vedrà prima dell’oblio."  
    

Una pausa. Un sospiro.  
    

"E tu m’hai mai amato, Ryan?"  
    

Occhi. Ancora i suoi. Solo i suoi.  
    

La risposta uscì dalle labbra del maggiore come un soffio di vento gelido.  
   

"Nemmeno un po’."  
    

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a badare alle bugie, verità dell’anima troppo scomode, perché qualcosa nello sguardo del cantante gli diede la convinzione di non essere stato creduto. E se fosse stato così, Brendon avrebbe avuto ragione.  
   

"E non vedo l’ora che tu sparisca da questa stanza," aggiunse, piatto.  
    

Ovviamente, il più giovane si rifiutò di obbedire a tale ordine, dato che il suo spirito era ancora assetato di risposte e voglioso di parlare. Non che avesse una reale intenzione di chiarire qualcosa, agli occhi vitrei dell’altro. No, gli sembrava tutto solamente un suo bisogno di sfogo.  
    

Ryan riuscì almeno ad ottenere che l’altro si allontanò di qualche passo, lasciandolo, finalmente, respirare. Ma Brendon non aveva ancora finito di sferrare la sua accusa.  
    

"Non erano, forse, parole d’amore, nei coiti fugaci di questa nostra notte, quelle che ho sentito?"  
    

Ryan scosse la testa con un cenno deciso e negativo.  
   

"Tu sei pazzo. Sordo ancor di più."  
    

Una scintilla animò gli occhi color caffè di Brendon, che perseverò con le domande.  
   

"Era solo sesso, quindi?"  
    

Un ghigno beffardo si dipinse sulle labbra dell’altro, portandolo ancora a trovare una risposta abbastanza valida da dargli una sensazione di sicurezza.  
   

"Quando mai non lo è stato?" Ed era incredibile come lui stesso fosse il primo a dubitare delle sue parole.  
    

Brendon si avvicinò ancora. "Non temere, Ross. Il mio ricordo non svanirà mai dalla tua mente arida."  
    

E, sicché lui lo guardava così, Ryan lo spinse nuovamente via con violenza.  
    

Lo odiò.  
    

Ancora una volta, lo amò a modo suo.

 

* * *

  _"E tu m’hai mai amato, Ryan?"_

* * *

Ora il mare s'era fatto quieto. Le onde che prima s'increspavano lungo il fianco della costa, infrangendosi contro la scogliera, fragorose, adesso non erano altro che morbide carezze che andavano bagnando il volto del moro di spruzzi, di tanto in tanto. Chilometri e chilometri di sabbia e pietre di cui soltanto un angolo era rimasto intatto e libero dall’opera dell’uomo.  
    

Davanti ad un paesaggio come quello di Myrtle Beach, gli veniva impossibile non pensare a Brendon, a quanto aveva amato quella vista, a quanto gli era piaciuta una distesa d'acqua così grande, a quanto aveva, tuttavia, odiato tutta quella calma. A quanto avrebbe preferito lo stesso paesaggio nella tarda mattinata, quando la gente avrebbe occupato ogni centimetro di quell’angolo di pace.  
    

Ryan abbassò lo sguardo sul quaderno che teneva appoggiato sulle ginocchia, i suoi occhi posati su quell’abbozzo di un testo di una canzone che era scribacchiato a caratteri disordinati sulla pagina un tempo immacolata.  
    

Ogni verso parlava di lui. Ogni parola raccontava di lui.  
    

Quale altro modo per rendere immortale una storia, se non quella di imprimerla nero su bianco? Questo era l’unico modo per non perdere mai le persone, per sentirle sempre accanto a sé stessi, in un egoistico desiderio di attenuare il dolore e rendere tutto un po’ più sopportabile.  
    

Agrodolce, particolare, negativo e allo stesso tempo positivo. Così veniva definito l’amore.  
    

Ah, l’amore! Quella folle mescolanza di sentimenti e di paura.  Un detto sosteneva che l’amore potesse essere la salvezza dell’uomo, ma come avrebbe potuto l’uomo pretendere di essere salvato, se aveva paura di amare? D’altra parte, quando nei libri si cantava d’amore, non si parlava mai di qualcosa di ‘facile’, ma, se era per questo, a nessuno era mai venuto in mente di avvertire della sua reale difficoltà. Gli ‘e vissero per sempre felici e contenti’ esistevano soltanto nelle fiabe, era un dato di fatto.  
    

Ryan pensava che la sua inquietudine sarebbe scomparsa col tempo. Sin dall’inizio sapeva che andarsene sarebbe stata dura, la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto in vita sua, forse.  
    

Una coppia di anziani, nel frattempo, aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella scena. I primi visitatori della spiaggia, Ryan concluse. Marito e moglie. E cosa non avrebbe dato lui per poter terminare i suoi giorni al fianco della persona amata! Un giorno, quelle persone sarebbero state prese dal sonno e si sarebbero addormentate insieme. A lui non era stato concesso di aspettare quel giorno.   
    

Forse, innamorarsi l’uno dell’altro era stato il miglior peccato del quale si erano sporcati le mani. Forse, i sentimenti di Ryan si erano sviluppati con troppa forza, troppo in fretta, portandolo alla fuga e alla rovina.  
    

Chiuse gli occhi e buttò giù mezza compressa di Paroxetina.  
    

Li riaprì e seguì una pastiglia di OxyContin.  
    

Il mare era bello. L’era bello per davvero.  
    

Per sicurezza, aggiunse anche una caramella di Mescalina, di un brillante color turchese, ripensando a quel suo ultimo incontro con Brendon e al modo in cui in le sue parole lo avevano portato alla rovina, lo avevano portato dove si trovava in questo momento. Era ripartita, poi, la vita, aggrappata ad un sottile filo di seta, nella speranza di non finire mai.  
    

E adesso Ryan se ne stava lì, seduto sugli scogli, a rimuginare sul passato e su come le sue paure fossero state la causa della perdita dell‘unica cosa che, forse, contava veramente per lui. Ancora gli sembrava di vederlo accanto a sé, nel fiore della sua giovinezza, che i ricordi avevano reso eterna. Sospirò.  
   

"Non immagini quanto, Bren."  
    

Ancora una volta, una nota d’oro colorò il nome dell’uomo che gli aveva scosso il cuore come un terremoto. Si strinse ancora una volta a speranze vane, da quando l’anima, inesorabile, l'aveva abbandonato, e si rese conto di essere nuovamente solo.  
    

Attorno a sé, il silenzio.  
    

Pura assenza di suono.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!


End file.
